Le Noble Sport des Sorciers
by Mnesyah
Summary: Le Quidditch, c'est plus que quelques matchs par an, quatre balles et des anneaux. C'est plus qu'une Coupe intermaisons, plus qu'un Championnat du Monde. Ce sont des joueurs, des anecdotes, tout un staff. Non... En fait, c'est un monde à lui tout seul.
1. 1er but : Le choix du Capitaine

Le Noble Sport des Sorciers :  
Les Choix des Capitaines

**Les p'tits maux de 'Syah :** Coucou ! Je commence l'année avec ce recueil entièrement dédié au Quidditch. Je sais que j'ai plein de projets en cours, mais celui-ci n'étant pas une histoire à chapitres à proprement parler, ça devrait plus ou moins aller. Enfin, j'espère. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire mes élucubrations en tous genres en souhaitant que la lecture vous amusera au moins autant qu'écrire a été plaisant pour moi !

**Disclamers :** Tout (c'est-à-dire le Quidditch, le contexte et la plupart des personnages de Gryffondor) appartient à celle qui fusille la réputation de Severus, celle qui a la mort de James, Lily et Sirius sur la conscience et celle qui ne fait pas assez apparaître Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois et tous mes autres personnages favoris. Oui, c'est la même personne ! Quant au reste, c'est rien qu'à mwa !

**Thème :** 1er but – Le Choix du Capitaine

_Dans le monde du Quidditch, il y a des modes. Parfois ce sont les Attrapeurs qui ont la côte. D'autres fois, les postes de Poursuiveurs ou de Gardien sont les plus prisés. Plus rarement : ce sont les Batteurs. Au contraire, des autres, ils ne font pas réellement le spectacle… c'est comme si vous disiez que le plus intéressant dans un match de foot, ce sont les défenseurs. Et puis, pour les néophytes, donner des coups de batte sur des Cognards (et parfois sur les joueurs), c'est barbare et ridiculement stupide. Même si être Batteur (un très bon, cela va de soi), c'était tout un art._

_Mais cette année, la mode était aux Batteurs. Depuis l'arrivée de Jeremy Keath dans la sélection anglaise, tous les jeunes sorciers rêvaient de tenir une batte et de taper du Cognard. De devenir le nouveau joueur vedette de la prochaine Coupe du Monde.  
__Et cette année, Gryffondor recherchait deux nouveaux Batteurs pour son équipe justement._

_Alors quand après des sélections ardues, Charlie Weasley, Capitaine célèbre du Lion, afficha le nom des joueurs titulaires. Il y eut comme une vague de contestation._

Angelina Johnson : Poursuiveuse.  
Fred et George Weasley : Batteurs.

_Contrarier la moitié de sa maison n'est jamais très judicieux. Il le savait. Peut-être même que pour éviter ça, il aurait été capable de nommer d'autres prétendants. N'importe qui pourvu qu'ils ne portent pas le nom de famille. Mais comme lui avait fait remarquer Lindsay : ce n'était pas juste de priver les jumeaux de leur chance juste parce qu'ils avaient des gênes communs avec lui. _

_- Et ils étaient vraiment très doués, avait soupiré Charlie en se prenant la tête en les mains._

_Alors il s'était résigné. Il avait patiemment et tranquillement fait comprendre aux contestataires qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours le Capitaine et que s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec son choix, ils pourraient toujours le critiquer autant qu'ils le voudraient si Gryffondor perdait son premier match. Mais qu'en attendant, ils n'avaient qu'à la fermer. Etre Capitaine n'était pas simple que ces importuns voulaient bien le croire._

_Pourvu qu'ils ne perdent pas ce match tout de même._

_Par chance, ils n'auraient pas à faire face à la redoutable formation de Serpentard. Lindsay lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver un nouveau Poursuiveur (elle soupçonnait Flint de menacer d'éventuels intéressés, pour l'empêcher d'avoir un prétexte pour le renvoyer de l'équipe suite à son redoublement) et le professeur Rogue avait réussi à décaler leur match. A la place, ils devraient affronter les Serdaigles. _

_- Ce ne sera pas simple pour autant. Juste moins difficile, avait-il dit à Lindsay._

_Elle avait ri. Pour elle, les autres équipes étaient bonnes mais pas au point de pouvoir effrayer Serpentard. Trop sages, pas très combatives non plus. Pour des gens qui n'hésitaient pas à feinter et qui savaient imposer leur jeu, ça ne posait aucun problème._

_- Vous avez un jeu brutal à Serpentard.  
__- Pas plus que dans les matchs professionnels, avait-elle répondu en haussant des épaules : Et Théo n'a jamais hésité à m'envoyer un Cognard bien placé si je m'approchais de trop de vos anneaux, je me trompe ?_

_Lindsay était comme ça. Serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles. Fair-play et bonne perdante. Mais Serpentarde quand même. Si une feinte lui permettait d'atteindre les anneaux, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la faire. Elle jouait dans les règles mais son jeu était à des siècles d'être « gentil ». De toute manière, comment pourrait-elle en avoir un alors que sa tante était la célèbre Poursuiveuse des Kenmare Kestrels, Karyn Morane ?_

_- Allez ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne me suis pas approchée du stade pendant les essais de ta maison, mais je suis sûre que Fred et George seront parfaits ! s'était-elle exclamée avant de l'embrasser._

_Mais maintenant qu'il les voyait s'amuser avec leurs battes du haut de leur Brossdur 5 alors que la pauvre Angelina devait faire un tonneau pour éviter un Cognard, Charlie commençait pourtant à douter de son choix. Et Lindsay osait se plaindre du sale caractère de Flint ?_

_- Fred ! George ! Arrêtez de faire les pitres !! hurla-t-il soudain en direction des deux rouquins._

_Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent aussitôt pour protester. Charlie leur lança un regard noir pour couper court à toute discussion et ils retournèrent à leur entraînement sans plus attendre. Mais il aurait dû s'y attendre : le temps qu'il tourne le dos, ils recommençaient à faire n'importe quoi. Cette fois, ce fut Dubois qui faillit écoper d'un aller simple pour l'infirmerie. Tout occupé à arrêter le tir de Derek, il n'avait pas vu le Cognard qui arrivait par derrière. N'eut été le cri d'Ed', le pauvre gardien l'aurait pris dans le dos._

_- Descendez. Tous. Et. Aux. Vestiaires. Sauf. Vous. Deux, cria le Gryffondor, jugeant qu'au bout de la cinquième fois, il avait (enfin) le droit de s'énerver._

_Cette fois, personne n'eut la folie de dire quoique ce soit devant son regard furibond et ils s'empressèrent tous de filer dans les vestiaires. Quand aux jumeaux, ils se tinrent près des bancs après avoir aidé les autres à ranger les balles._

_- Quoi encore ? lança Fred avec un petit air de défi agaçant.  
__- Il y a **encore** que George et toi ne suivez rien. Angelina a failli tomber de son balai, Dubois aurait pu finir chez Pomfresh pour ne parler que de vos deux derniers exploits ! Voilà ce qu'il y a **encore**. Je vous jure que si vous recommencez, je vous vire de l'équipe et j'en prends deux autres !  
__- Tu ne peux pas, osa George.  
__- Si, je peux. Et je n'hésiterai pas si votre inattention met en danger les autres. Maintenant, allez vous doucher._

_Les deux Gryffondors retournèrent aux vestiaires, leurs figures affichant un air de rébellion. A peine eurent-ils disparu du terrain qu'il se laissa tomber sur un banc. Tête en arrière, il inspira profondément. Maintenant il comprenait ce que leur mère endurait… Outre l'appréhension d'être la cible des critiques de toute sa maison, il savait pourquoi il avait redouté d'avoir à encadrer les jumeaux. Ils étaient purement et simplement intenables !_

_- Entraînement difficile ? demanda une voix familière juste à côté de lui._

_Tournant un regard étonné à sa droite, Charlie aperçut que Lindsay s'était installée juste à côté de lui. Avec un sourire, elle attrapa son bras (à lui) qu'elle passa autour de ses épaules (à elle) pour se presser contre lui. Ce simple contact le calma mieux encore que tous les philtres de Paix de l'infirmerie. Alors il lui expliqua tout. Elle comprendrait sûrement : elle savait de quoi Fred et George étaient capables depuis longtemps._

_- Tu veux que j'aille leur parler ?_

_Pas très convaincu de l'efficacité de la manœuvre, il haussa les épaules. Apparemment, elle prit ça pour un oui puisqu'elle lui attrapa la main pour qu'ils se lèvent et sans une hésitation, elle le mena jusqu'aux vestiaires de Gryffondor. Charlie eut un rire léger : c'était bien une des rares Serpentards qui entraient dans une pièce réservée aux rouge et or sans risquer de se faire lyncher. Le fait que sa meilleure amie, son actuel petit ami et autrefois son frère soient des Gryffondors devait probablement aider._

_- Vas prendre ta douche. Je leur parle pendant ce temps et après on ira se promener, ok ?_

_Sans un mot, il acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'une des cabines de douche. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa lorsque l'eau chaude commença à glisser le long de sa peau comme une toile de soie. A travers le clapotis de l'eau, il entendit vaguement la voix de sa bien aimée parler de quelque chose très calmement aux jumeaux comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle leur parlait. Cela le fit sourire. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle était incapable de s'adresser à lui sans cracher son venin alors qu'elle avait toujours été très amicale avec le reste des Weasley. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas mieux qu'elle. Ils se valaient bien au final._

_Alors qu'il enfilait sa robe de sorcier, il parvint à entendre les dernières paroles de la jeune fille :_

_- Dans ce cas, essayez de ne pas vous faire virer de l'équipe d'ici là._

_Et lorsqu'il sortit, fin prêt, il ne vit que Lindsay qui l'attendait sagement à côté de la porte, dos contre le mur d'en face. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner hors du stade. Installés sur un plaid (aux couleurs de l'Irlande, puisque c'était celui de la jeune fille) au bord du Lac, sa tête (à elle) reposant sur son ventre, ils parlèrent de tout… sauf de Quidditch. Capitaines de deux maisons rivales – pour ne pas dire ennemies en temps normal –, ils avaient implicitement instauré cette règle. Pas de Quidditch pendant leurs rendez-vous. Et ils s'y tenaient… enfin presque. Il n'eut donc pas l'occasion, ni même l'envie de lui demander de quoi elle avait bien pu parler avec ses frères. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ils ne pouvaient pas passer plus d'une minute ensemble sans essayer de s'étriper mutuellement…_

_----- ----- ----- ----- -----_

_Charlie eut du mal à le croire quand il réalisa que cela faisait près d'une semaine (entière !) que les jumeaux n'avaient pas fait de vague. Pas la moindre farce. Pas la plus petite Bombabouse. Rien. C'en était très perturbant… Le professeur McGonagall trouva d'ailleurs la situation tellement suspecte qu'elle le convoqua pour lui demander s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose de grave au Terrier. Devant son expression chargée d'incompréhension, elle lui dit alors de retourner en cours et en sortant de son bureau, il l'entendit clairement marmonner quelque chose à propos d'une éventuelle blague à plus grande échelle. Elle n'avait pas faux : chez Fred et George, le calme n'annonçait qu'une tempête plus grosse encore. C'était bien connu._

_Une autre semaine passa. Et encore une autre. Toujours rien. Leur mère alla même jusqu'à lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander ce qui se passait avec les jumeaux, pourquoi cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre lui annonçant que ses turbulents fils avaient été collé pour la n-ième fois._

_A chaque fois qu'il faisait part de ses doutes à Lin, elle se contentait de rire – mais Lin riait de tout… – et avait répliqué avec vérité :_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?_

_Si elle avait raison, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Des Fred et George Weasley qui s'appliquent durant les entraînements. Mais tout de même, c'était étrange… Alors il se mit à les observer plus attentivement. Les jumeaux racontaient toujours des blagues, ils travaillaient toujours aussi peu, ils chahutaient parfois… mais ne faisaient rien qui puisse leur coûter une détention._

_Et avant qu'il ne parvienne à résoudre cette énigme, le match contre les Serdaigles arriva._

_C'était par un bel après-midi. Les premiers frimas de l'Automne commençaient à leur mener la vie dure, mais rien de bien grave. Et puis, tant qu'il ne pleuvait pas, il pouvait faire froid autant que ça chantait à Octobre, il serait content._

_- La terre est dure, ça sera mieux pour s'élancer. Pas beaucoup de Soleil, donc faîtes attention à ne pas vous recevoir un Cognard dans le dos. Encore que je doute que ce soit le genre de Serdaigle. Inutile de vous dire que c'est un match que nous devons à tout prix gagner si nous voulons être dans la course pour la Coupe. Imposez votre jeu et les techniques que nous avons vues, restez concentrés et tout ira pour le mieux. Allez ! Tout le monde dans les vestiaires._

_Ils suivirent donc Charlie dans les vestiaires. Sans un mot, ils se changèrent, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Comme à chaque fois, il suivit à la lettre son propre rituel (le pantalon d'abord, puis les chaussettes… droite, ensuite gauche… pareil pour les chaussures… le pull, la robe et les protections) jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe discrètement à la porte. Sans un bruit, ils se levèrent tous pour aller rejoindre l'entrée du stade alors que James Graham annonçait les joueurs de l'équipe adverse._

_- Voici maintenant l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Avec à leur tête Charlie Weasley. Et un choix qui laisse perplexe quant au choix des nouveaux Batteurs._

_Charlie grinça des dents. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pester intérieurement contre le commentateur : Madame Bibine leur faisait signe d'enfourcher les balais et de se préparer au lancement du match._

_- Madame Bibine met en jeu le Souaffle. Aussitôt récupéré par Angelina Johnson, la petite dernière de Gryffondor ! Mais un Cognard de Jylls lui fauche littéralement la balle des mains. Redoutable de précision, ce Jylls ! Le Souaffle est maintenant en possession de Edward Norrston de Gryffondor qui file droit jusqu'aux anneaux de Serdaigle et marque ! Il fallait s'y attendre, Parrish a l'air de manquer de rapidité sur ses actions._

_Charlie écoutait d'une oreille distraite le commentaire du match, scrutant du regard le terrain à la recherche du Vif tout en surveillant ses deux frères. A son grand étonnement, ceux-ci se montrèrent concentrés comme jamais et redoutables. Un commentaire élogieux de Graham acheva de le convaincre et il se consacra exclusivement à sa tâche. Ce qui s'avéra être un jeu d'enfant lorsqu'il repéra, deux buts plus tard, un éclat doré au pied des tribunes de Poufsouffle, juste en contrebas. Le cœur battant, il déplaça tout son poids vers l'avant du balai pour plonger en piqué et avant même que quiconque le remarque, il était sur la balle, tendait le bras et…_

_- Les jumeaux Weasley nous offrent un véritable ballet, munis de leur batte. Un excellent choix du Capitaine de Gryffondor qui…, s'époumonait Graham à travers le Magiphone : Attendez ! On dirait que Charlie Weasley vient de repérer le Vif d'Or ! Blake tente de le rattraper mais en vain ! Gryffondor gagne !! A 180 à 20 ! Félicitations aux Gryffondors et rendez-vous au prochain match qui opposera Poufsouffle à Serpentard._

_En posant pied à terre, Charlie eut à peine le temps de mettre son balai à l'abri que sa maison venait congratuler l'équipe, et plus particulièrement les jumeaux Weasley pour « leur dextérité hors norme et leur coordination parfaite », fin de la citation. D'un geste ample du bras, il fit signe à ses joueurs de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Geste aussitôt hué par les rouge et or._

_- On vous rejoint pour la fête, mais laissez-nous nous changer avant ! rit-il de bon cœur._

_Les gens se dispersèrent aussitôt, déjà devancés des jumeaux. Mais il ne s'en soucia même pas : Lindsay l'attendait juste devant les vestiaires, bras croisés et sourire aux lèvres. Sourire apparemment contagieux puisqu'il en sentit un naître chez lui. S'approchant, il la prit dans ses bras et allait l'embrasser lorsqu'elle le repoussa doucement en riant :_

_- Va prendre ta douche d'abord et après, on verra !  
__- Dans ce cas, tu viens à la fête, murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille, sans la lâcher.  
__- Très bien. Mais tu viendras faire la fête dans la salle de la Sirène avec Serpentard quand on vous aura vaincu ! claironna-t-elle pour cacher le frisson qui l'avait parcourue._

_La remarque cachait à peine son 'Oui' et heureux, Charlie alla littéralement expédier sa douche. Il faillit même renverser Dubois sortant de la cabine pour enfiler une robe propre. Et cinq minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau dehors, un bras passé autour de la taille de la Serpentarde._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour qu'ils se tiennent à carreau pendant tout ce temps ? finit-il par lui demander en rentrant du match.  
__- Qui ? Moi ? demanda-t-elle, un air innocent peint sur son visage.  
__- Oui, toi.  
__- Oh, j'ai seulement laissé échapper qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de toucher Flint avec un Cognard. Et comme ils avaient l'air d'y tenir à cœur… j'ai ajouté que s'ils voulaient avoir une chance d'essayer, il fallait qu'ils ne se fassent pas virer de l'équipe avant d'avoir fait leurs preuves avec Serdaigle, pourquoi ?  
__- Tu es une vraie Serpentarde, murmura Charlie._

_Piquée à vif, elle se retourna brusquement et le darda d'un regard inquisiteur._

_- Parce que tu penses que j'aurai pu être autre chose ? répliqua-t-elle vertement, avant d'ajouter taquine : Une… 'Gryffondor' par exemple ?_

_Avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la taille de Lindsay et il la sentit sourire tout contre ses lèvres. Et lorsque leur baiser prit fin avec autant de douceur qu'il avait commencé, il appuya son front contre le sien pour ajouter :_

_- Tu sais qu'ils ne vont plus le lâcher du match maintenant ? ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame : Tu viens de mettre hors course un de tes Poursuiveurs.  
__- Et alors ? S'ils sont trop occupés à le pourchasser, ça nous laissera le terrain libre à Kate et moi pour marquer avant que tu n'attrapes ce fichu Vif d'Or.  
__- Serpentarde.  
__- Merci._

_Il n'empêche que durant le match contre Serdaigle, même si les jumeaux retrouvèrent par la suite leur… enthousiasme à faire des blagues, ils s'étaient montrés tellement virulents avec leur batte durant les matchs que tout Gryffondor approuva soudainement leur nomination._

_Les spectateurs ont cela d'étrange qu'ils approuvent toujours les choix payants des Capitaines, même s'ils l'ont contesté quelques heures plus tôt._


	2. 5e but : La plus belle des victoires

Le Noble Sport des Sorciers :  
La Plus Belle des Victoires

**Les p'tits maux de 'Syah : **Avec Mimi (ou Sunday Vanille), on avait parlé des rencontres entre nos OC principaux et des personnages du canon et je me suis prise à imaginer celle, explosive, entre Charlie et Lindsay. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire alors j'espère que la lire vous plaira autant. En tous cas, j'ai bien ri à les imaginer ces deux-là.  
Ah, et le titre de cet OS m'a été conseillé par Sunday Vanille.

**Disclamers :** Tout (c'est-à-dire le Quidditch, le contexte et la plupart des personnages de Gryffondor) appartient à celle qui fusille la réputation de Severus, celle qui a la mort de James, Lily et Sirius sur la conscience et celle qui ne fait pas assez apparaître Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois et tous mes autres personnages favoris. Oui, c'est la même personne ! Quant au reste, c'est rien qu'à mwa !

**Thème :** 5e but – La plus belle des victoires.

_Quand au petit déjeuner, Molly Weasley avait annoncé que ce matin, d'autres enfants viendraient ici. Charlie se se souvenait avoir été très heureux de pouvoir changer un peu de camarades de jeu et le regard plein de joie, il avait demandé :_

_- Ils s'appellent comment ??  
__- Jeremiah et Lindsay, avait répondu leur mère tout en enjoignant Bill à arrêter d'essayer de boire le jus de citrouille de Percy et plus vite que ça.  
__- Lindsay ? C'est un drôle de prénom pour un garçon, non ?_

_Pour Charlie, il avait semblé évident que les deux invités étaient des garçons. Après tout, les seules filles qu'il connaissait étaient sa mère, une vieille tante et c'était tout. Puis, pour ce qu'il en savait (Bill était bien plus éclairé à ce sujet), les filles, ça jouait à la poupée, ça aimait les frisettes, les risettes, les nattes et les couettes… et surtout, surtout : ça pleurait au moindre bobo. Bref, il n'y avait rien qui puisse attirer une créature aussi douillette au Terrier. Sauf peut-être les livres d'images de Percy. Mais comme ceux-ci ne contenaient aucun prince charmant et aucune princesse (en revanche, ils regorgeaient de dragons et de sphinx), Charlie doutait fortement de leur potentiel attrait._

_- Lindsay est la sœur jumelle de Jeremiah ! répliqua Bill, tout fier de savoir quelque chose que ses frères ne savaient pas : Moi, je les ai déjà vu une fois quand je suis allé au travail avec Papa ! Pas vrai, maman ?  
__- Jumeaux comme Fred et George ? a demandé Percy en levant le nez de sa compote.  
__- Oui, un peu, avait fait Bill._

_A ce moment, Charlie s'était tout de suite senti mieux. Peut-être que si cette fille était comme son frère alors ce n'était pas vraiment une fille et qu'elle ne chouinerait pas. Oui, c'était sûrement ça… Et aussitôt, il avait commencé à imaginer une créature à mi-chemin entre le garçon et sa mère (enfin plus près du garçon quand même !). Puis il avait terminé son petit déjeuner avec enthousiasme, persuadé qu'aujourd'hui, après les leçons de Bill, ils pourraient enfin vraiment jouer aux sorciers et aux dragons._

_----- ----- ----- ----- -----_

_- Bonjour Molly, toussa un homme, habillé d'une robe gris anthracite, en sortant de la cheminée : C'est gentil d'accepter de t'occuper de Miah et de Lin. Je n'ai pas le temps de rester à la maison et Helen a beaucoup de mal à s'occuper d'eux… ils font de la magie spontanée à tord et travers dans toute la maison. Avant-hier encore, ils ont failli mettre le feu à la maison en jouant avec une des bûches qui brûlaient dans l'âtre !_

_Le monsieur soupira, un sourire pourtant sur les lèvres. Rien à voir avec la réaction de Maman quand ils faisaient de la magie sans le faire exprès ! Eux, ils avaient toujours droit à une punition… Pourtant, mettre le feu, c'était grave ! Charlie le savait bien : Maman avait privé Bill de dessert pour une semaine entière lorsqu'il avait fait brûler les épinards dans son assiette !_

_Mais Charlie n'eut bientôt plus le temps de penser à ce qui était juste et pas juste… Il venait de voir la créature la plus surprenante qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle était aussi haute que le garçon qui se tenait à côté d'elle, et lui ressemblait… sans être identique. Ses jolis cheveux noirs étaient sagement attachés en une longue natte et ses yeux lui évoquaient deux pralines à la nougatine. Habillée dans une robe de sorcier beige, elle tenait dans ses mains blanches un petit Souaffle rouge défraîchi. Alors comme ça, c'était ça une fille. Charlie n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse être si joli._

_Poliment, elle et son jumeau s'avancèrent vers sa Maman et ils lui firent chacun un bisou sur la joue comme on le leur avait appris. C'est alors qu'elle poussa un grand cri de joie, se tourna vers lui et fit un grand sourire. Charlie sentit son estomac faire un looping et son cœur trébucher. Il allait lui sourire à son tour lorsqu'elle courut dans sa direction…_

… _L'écarta de son chemin et sauta sur Bill pour lui appliquer deux bises._

_- Coucou Bill ! Comment va ?_

_Dépité et les fesses douloureuses, il se releva tant bien que mal pour voir la fillette parler avec animation à son frère, tout en faisant de grands gestes enthousiastes. Sans rien dire, il les observa un moment : elle avait l'air très contente de voir Bill. Peut-être qu'elle était contente d'avoir de nouveaux copains et qu'en fait, elle ne l'avait pas vu ? Il tenta une approche : il tapota sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Aucune réaction. Deuxième tentative… Toujours rien. Et comme la troisième ne donna pas plus de résultat, il lui attrapa la main qu'elle retira rapidement sans même lui lancer un regard. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Bill avait de plus que lui pour réussir à capter l'attention de cette créature sans rien faire ? Il lâcha un soupir quand le garçon laissa échapper :_

_- C'était comme ça aussi quand on est allés au travail de Papa…_

_Il avait l'air au moins aussi dépité que lui. Compagnons d'infortune, Charlie se tourna vers lui et comme il avait vu faire son Papa avec les autres grands, il tendit sa main au garçon et lança :_

_- Moi, c'est Charlie. Toi, t'es Jeremiah ?  
__- Oui et elle, c'est ma sœur Lindsay. T'es le frère de Bill, c'est ça ? Vous avez les mêmes cheveux que votre papa._

_Ainsi fut scellé une amitié qui devait durer longtemps encore entre les deux enfants. Sans le savoir, Charlie venait de gagner un ami, mais aussi un allié contre son frère Bill et l'influence néfaste qu'il exerçait sur Lindsay._

_----- ----- ----- ----- -----_

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, Charlie était au comble du désespoir. Rien n'y faisait : Lindsay, cette jolie petite fée (il avait d'ailleurs à maintes reprises essayer de l'appeler par ce surnom mais elle ne répondait jamais) restait toujours collée à Bill, écoutant avec avidité toutes les histoires que son frère avait à raconté et l'accompagnant même pendant ses heures d'études (Jeremiah avait pourtant juré qu'elle ne détestait rien plus que le travail !). Et ils en avaient essayé des choses ! Les gâteaux chipés au péril de leurs vies (Maman avait failli les surprendre et ça aurait été privés de dessert à coup sûr), les bouquets cueillis dans le jardin (comme Miah lui avait dit qu'elle était allergique aux fleurs, ils avaient décidé de faire des bottes de carottes : Lindsay adorait manger des carottes), les jouets qu'ils lui proposaient tout le temps de partager avec elle (mais elle préférait toujours regarder le balai de Bill) et même les livres d'images de Percy (qui pourtant étaient ce qui se rapprochaient le plus des contes de fées qu'aimaient les filles) n'avaient eu aucun effet._

_- J'abandonne ! lança-t-il avec lassitude alors que du coin de l'œil, il observait Bill montrer à la fillette son jeu de cartes explosives._

_Jeremiah se rapprocha de lui et se penchant vers lui, il murmura sur le ton de la confidence :_

_- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'elle te voie ?_

_Charlie tourna un regard incrédule vers son compagnon de jeu. Il voulait dire qu'il savait quelque chose ? Qu'il avait un moyen sûr de détourner sa fée de son frère ? Mais pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé plus tôt ? Et lorsqu'il fit part de son impatience, le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure et répliqua :_

_- Parce que c'est dangereux… Lin, elle déteste ça.  
__- Pourquoi c'est dangereux ?  
__- Lin se met tout le temps en colère pour ça. Mais elle ne pensera plus qu'à toi, c'est sûr._

_Charlie le fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des gallions. La fée ? En colère ? Il l'imaginait très mal en colère : elle avait l'air si douce et si enjouée. Jeremiah devait exagérer… Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Une si jolie créature ? Etre dangereuse ? L'équation lui semblait définitivement absurde._

_- Je dois faire quoi ?  
__- Le souaffle qu'elle tient tout le temps dans ses mains : c'est un cadeau de Tata Karyn. Si tu lui prends, elle ignorera Bill._

_Faisant déjà honneur à son avenir de Gryffondor téméraire, Charlie s'élança ni une, ni deux et traversa tout le salon à toute vitesse, détruisant au passage la tour que venait de dresser péniblement Percy. Aussi rapide qu'un Nimbus, il attrapa la balle rouge et fit tomber sans le vouloir Lindsay qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Un peu gêné d'avoir ainsi bousculé la petite fille (ce n'était pas en lui faisant mal qu'il allait réussir à s'attirer ses douces faveurs), il lui tendit une main et rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, il s'excusa :_

_- Euh, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?  
__- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Charlie ? demanda Bill alors que la petite sorcière en herbe se relevait sans tenir compte des deux mains tendues vers elle._

_Aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, il la trouva très jolie avec son petit nez plissé et ses beaux yeux pleins de colère. Elle se tenait, face à lui, ne voyant plus que lui (à cette constatation, il faillit se mettre à danser de joie) et les mains sur les hanches, elle avait l'air d'une princesse des dragons. Pour un peu et il aurait juré que ses cheveux formaient une couronne noire autour de sa visage furieux._

_- Rends-moi mon Souaffle !_

_Et en plus, elle lui parlait ! Fier de son succès, il décida de pousser sa chance plus loin :_

_- Alors tu me fais un bisou comme à Bill !  
__- Jamais de la vie ! protesta-t-elle.  
__- Alors je garde le Souaffle, conclut-il en tournant sur ses talons._

_Lentement, il commença à aller vers Jeremiah. Elle allait lui faire un bisou. Il en était sûr : c'était comme ça que Maman faisait avec Papa quand il lui refusait quelque chose et il finissait toujours par aller lui faire tout plein de bisous pour qu'elle lève les scellés sur son garage. Lindsay ne pouvait qu'accéder à sa requête. Et fort de son constat, il ne prit pas garde à surveiller ses arrières._

_----- ----- ----- ----- -----_

_- C'est de ta faute, Charlie… fit remarquer Bill alors qu'ils montaient tous les deux dans leurs chambres : Si tu ne l'avais pas embêtée toute la journée avec les croquettes pour Errol, tes carottes, ton vieux nounours et que tu ne lui avais pas pris son souaffle, elle ne t'aurais pas fait tout ça._

_Par « tout ça », Bill entendait le cocard (résultat de la rencontre enthousiaste entre le genou de Jeremiah et son œil), et quelques dents à faire repousser (à cause de la carte explosive que Lindsay avait fourré dans sa bouche). Il fallait dire qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte… _

_Confus et mal à l'aise, Jeremiah lui avait avoué après, qu'à la maternelle moldue où ils avaient été, c'était toujours elle qui voulait se battre avec les garçons qui les embêtaient. Et que c'était encore elle qui revenait toujours avec ses robes déchirées et boueuses d'avoir traîné n'importe où. Charlie lui aurait volontiers ri au nez s'il n'avait pas vu Lindsay à l'œuvre. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa fée soit en réalité une doxy. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Parce qu'au fond, il s'en fichait : après l'altercation musclée entre les deux enfants, Lindsay n'avait plus arrêté de parler de lui. Pour râler et s'en plaindre, c'était sûr. Mais au final, il n'y avait plus eu que lui dans son esprit. _

_Et c'était ça, la plus belle des victoires._


	3. 11e but : Les premières fois

Le Noble Sport des Sorciers :  
Les Premières Fois

**Les p'tits maux de Syah : **Ca faisait un bail que je n'avais rien écrit et surtout, rien achevé. J'avais prévu autre chose pour ce but là, un James/Lily me trottait dans la tête sans que je parvienne à saisir l'air qu'il fallait pour « leur première fois » (tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, vous me connaissez). Et puis j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit quelque chose en parcourant mon PC. Aussi étonnant que ça paraisse, j'avais pensé à Lindsay (un de mes personnages originaux pour ceux qui ne lisent pas Elle et Lui) en l'imaginant, à Olivier Dubois en l'écrivant et en le relisant, je me suis dit que ce texte était applicable à tous les amoureux des balais au fond. J'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas, ça a été un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire. D'autant plus qu'il m'est venu tout naturellement.

**Les p'tits maux de Syah -reloaded- :** La honte... depuis le temps que ça traîne sur mon pc ! J'étais persuadée de l'avoir posté. Bon, ok... la vraie honte, c'est d'avoir été aux abonnés absents pendant plus de deux ans... UU

**Disclamers :** Tout (c'est-à-dire le Quidditch, le contexte et la plupart des personnages de Gryffondor) appartient à celle qui fusille la réputation de Severus, celle qui a la mort de James, Lily et Sirius sur la conscience et celle qui ne fait pas assez apparaître Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois et tous mes autres personnages favoris. Oui, c'est la même personne ! Quant au reste, c'est rien qu'à mwa !

**Thème :** 11e but – La première fois.

_La vie est parsemée de « premières fois »._

_Il y a les premiers cris, ceux qui envahissent la salle d'accouchement et sont toujours signe de grand réconfort pour les parents parce que le bébé va bien, il crie tu entends ma chérie comme il crie fort ? il a hérité ça de toi._

_Il y a les premiers pas où on titube, on vacille et on s'effondre dans les bras de papa maman en gazouillant, le visage orné d'un magnifique sourire parce que les parents sourient eux aussi même si notre cerveau de bambin ignore pourquoi. Et il y a les premiers mots, à peine articulés et carrément incompréhensibles, mais ne soyons pas exigeants puisque bébé a parlé. Il aura tout le temps d'apprendre à parler bien maintenant qu'il parle._

_Plus tard, il y a les premiers actes magiques qui remplissent de fierté les parents et qui nous surprennent un peu parce qu'on croyait être grondé pour avoir mis de l'eau et de la mousse partout dans la salle de bains._

_Et il y a aussi toutes ces premières fois dont on se souvient vraiment et pour lesquelles on fait tout un cirque avant d'en rire avec les copains. La première baguette, la première rentrée à Poudlard, les premiers matchs, le premier balai rien qu'à soi, la première nuit. _

_Sans oublier toutes celles qui passent sans qu'on s'en aperçoive vraiment mais qui sont quand même là (les premiers examens, la première fille, le premier rendez-vous, le premier baiser, la première retenue, le premier sort réussi ou la première cuite)._

_Mais de toutes ces premières fois qui ont ponctué sa vie, il y en a une dont Olivier se souviendra toute sa vie. Une qui est plus importante que sa première coupe de Quidditch, que ses premiers jours en équipe première, que sa première nomination en équipe nationale. L'anniversaire de ses six ans. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement beau : des nuages constellaient le ciel et il enrageait de ne pas pouvoir aller jouer dans le bois à cause de ça. Et ce n'était pas un modèle très récent, il était même franchement dépassé. Aujourd'hui encore, il se souvient avoir un peu méprisé les brindilles craquelantes de la queue et le bois grossier du manche en pensant que son balai pour enfant était bien plus beau même s'il ne volait pas aussi haut. Mais lorsqu'il a senti le manche vibrer entre ses mains pendant que son oncle s'élevait haut dans les airs avec lui, le garçon qu'il était a su qu'il voudrait faire ça toute sa vie._


End file.
